


Yoshi's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Islands, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: When a Yoshi has a stuck sneeze, he decides to look to a solution that no other Yoshi would dare use.





	

"Aaahh..." The green Yoshi had to sneeze. He inhaled, as his breath started to hitch, his nostrils began to flare up slightly, and he tilted his head a couple of inches back. "AaaAHHH..." A bit further back, as his inhales began to sound larger, louder and more dramatic than the ones before them. "AAAAAHHHH--..."

But then, there was a long pause. The Yoshi regained his breath and tilted his head back to normal. He blinked a few times in confusion. As though he did finish his sneeze, he sniffed and rubbed at his nostrils, but it didn't help as much as he hoped.

For some reason, his nose had been itching like this for the entire day. The urge to sneeze was constantly sneaking up on this Yoshi, but before he could release it, it just ran off. It was like a very shy monster that was trying to capture him, but kept running off just as the Yoshi accepted his fate. And it was starting to get annoying.

The Yoshi had tried all day to make himself sneeze so that he could get it over with. He tried stirring up some dust from the sandy beaches and inhaling it directly. He felt like he was going to sneeze, but as he was inhaling to do so, the dust simply drifted out of his nose without making him sneeze, and he lost the urge. Then the Yoshi decided to try pollen. He sniffed a couple of flowers as much and hard as he could, but his nose just barely itched. Somewhere on the island was a somewhat rare type of flower that produced pollen that would easily release had the center been touched, but very few of the Yoshies had ever obtained, let alone seen one. A couple of the Yoshies had hay fever, but unfortunately for the green Yoshi, he didn't have it.

Today, as the sun was going down on the island, the green Yoshi decided to make one more last-ditch effort to induce his sneeze. He looked into the sun, allowing its ever-weakening sun rays to enter his eyes. On occasion, he had seen some of his other Yoshi friends sneezing from looking into the sun, so he thought it would work. His nose itched slightly, and then the urge to sneeze began to grow steadily. It seemed like it was coming. The green Yoshi began to inhale. "Ahhh... AaaaAAAAH..."

Before he could go beyond that, however, the sun disappeared into the sea, and the sky turned from a pinkish-orange glow to a total dark blue. The green Yoshi's sneeze faded as well. He sniffed and sighed, and then gave up. He had plans to try again tomorrow morning, but the day was over, and he needed some rest. He lay down on his stomach, ignoring the cold sand, and then fell asleep.

The next morning, the green Yoshi awakened to a large whirring sound. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked up. A plane was flying overhead, and it dropped a box from inside. The box was dropped from a perfect position that would land it on the beach, and it looked like it would fall on the Yoshi. He screamed in panic, then ran a few inches out of the way as the box landed on the sand with a loud thud. Several clouds of dust began to rise upward.

The Yoshi calmed down, but then a bit of sandy dust reached his face, causing his nostrils to itch. Thinking he was going to sneeze, he deliberately sniffled, sending the dust up his nose and worsening the itch. Hopefully, he'd be able to sneeze today. "Aaaah... AaaAAHH... AAAAAAHHHHH... Ah..." He wasn't, but decided not to care. He was planning to open the box anyway. He regained himself and looked at the large box in front of him.

He gathered all of his strength to remove the lid of the box, and then looked inside. Inside of the box were a large number of kitchen supplies. He didn't think any of them would be useful, at least not for his situation. He searched through the objects, occasionally pulling out something only to put it back in. A few seconds later, he felt something metal, and pulled it out. It was a small glass container, with a silver lid on the opening. Inside was a small pile of black and grey powder. It was pepper. This was a pepper shaker. The green Yoshi got an idea. Perhaps this would help him sneeze. Pushing the box and its contents aside, he headed off to the jungle to meet up with his friends.

In the jungle, five Yoshies were hanging out and talking. One was yellow; one was cyan; one was dark blue; one was pink and one was red. The green Yoshi arrived, holding the pepper shaker in his hand. Once the other Yoshies saw what he was holding, they all gasped in horror.

"Oh no! Yoshi!" the red one cried. "Is that pepper?!"

"Yeah, why?" the green Yoshi asked. He had no idea why the Yoshies would be so concerned about him using pepper.

"You gotta be careful with that stuff!" the cyan Yoshi said.

"Or it'll make you sneeze really hard!" the pink Yoshi said.

“Exactly," the green Yoshi said. He looked down at the pepper shaker. "I've had to sneeze for a while. This is just what I need."

"Yoshi, please! Whatever you do, don't do what we think you're gonna do!" the yellow Yoshi warned with as much sincerity as his tone of voice could afford.

But the green Yoshi refused to listen. He shook some pepper into his hand, and then took a big sniff of it. The pepper immediately flowed up both of his nostrils until all of it had made it in. His nostrils began to twitch and flare in response. Just as the Yoshi expected, he did need to sneeze, tremendously. He involuntarily dropped the pepper shaker in his hand. His breath began to hitch, and he tilted his head farther and farther back with every inhale he took. "Ah... Aahh... AaaaAAAHHHHH..."

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAHhhhh..." As the green Yoshi inhaled, the other Yoshies looked on in complete terror, and then ran as far away from him as they could while still being in the area. All five of them had the strangest feeling that this sneeze was going to be worse - way worse - than any sneezes any of them had ever done before. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhh..." The inhales began to increase in strength. The pink and cyan Yoshies hugged one another out of fear. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The yellow and blue Yoshies put their fingers to the exact areas where their ears would be. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!" The red Yoshi put both of his hands over his eyes. All the while, the green Yoshi continued to inhale dramatically, and when the others were ready for what would be the sneeze of a lifetime...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" The green Yoshi tilted his upper body as far back as he could go, and then shot it forwards as he finally exploded. "--CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

True to the other Yoshies' fears, the sneeze was unlike any other. It was strong enough to blow himself a few miles backwards until he landed on the ground. Aside from that, the sneeze echoed through the entire island, and the fact that two of the Yoshies had their ears plugged didn't make it any less loud. Every single living being on the island heard it, and needed no visible ears to do so. It was the biggest sneeze that had ever been released on the island.

About ten seconds after the sneeze had finished, the green Yoshi opened his eyes, picked himself up, and then rubbed his nose with a finger. He was so glad that he didn't have to sneeze again, as that one sneeze had blown every single particle of pepper right out of his body. The other Yoshies calmed down now that they had realized the sneeze was over - the pink and cyan Yoshies let go of each other, the yellow and blue Yoshies unplugged their ears and the red Yoshi uncovered his eyes - and went over to the green Yoshi.

"Oh, my gosh!" the cyan Yoshi said.

"Are you okay? That sneeze was even bigger than we thought it'd be!" the red Yoshi said.

"You could have blown us away! What were you thinking?!" the pink Yoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, guys," the green Yoshi said before explaining what his problem was. "I had trouble sneezing yesterday, and I really wanted to get it out. Besides, a plane landed a box on the island, and when I opened it, I found some pepper. And now that I'm done sneezing, I promise I'll never make myself sneeze with that stuff again."

"You promise?" the blue Yoshi asked.

"Absolutely," the green Yoshi said.

It seemed hard to do so at first, but the other Yoshies forgave him, and they all returned to their normal lives.

**"Yeah, all of that just happened," Lumpy said. ******

******"This must be why there's no pepper shakers in any of the Yoshi games," Meowth said. ******** **

************ ** **

THE END


End file.
